Shocker vs Killer Moth
Useless they call us. What-if_Death_Battle_Shocker_vs._Killer_Moth.jpg Sin_Shocker_VS_Killer_Moth.png d916m2b-6133d1fa-9d02-4a18-8f18-f7d957d0d463.png d91q7kk-c0588cce-6933-419a-9179-4405ed6fe6bd.png ' 'Intro Necro: A villian should be succesful and they should strike fear into the hearts of their enemys. Mercer: Yeah, not these two. Necro: Shocker, the high tech street thug. Mercer: And Killer Moth, The anti-batman! Necromercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer and together we are Necromercer. And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Shocker' Necro: Herman Schultz was born in New York City. As a high school drop out with great skills in inventing and engeinering, Herman had a bright future. But for some reason he became a criminal. After a few succseful burgaleries, he got cocky and got arrested. Mercer: Some criminal. He did not get arrested just once, he got arrested five diffrent times.(He was aquited four times.) When he was finally locked up in jail, he built and tested a pair of shock-guantlets. ''' '''Necro: And then he became the Shocker. Mercer: Shocker has quite an impressive physicality. Consider this. ' ' Necro: The man who shocker one punched is Luke Cage.The Luke Cage. The same luke cage who can tank pumpkin bombs from the green goblin. Those bombs are capable of leveling city blocks with ease. Mercer: Then shocker took a punch to the face from good old luke! What a champ! Now Shocker's suit absorbs the shock waves from his gauntlets, so the damage he took most likely was lessened from city block level to building level, but for a regular human that is insanely impressive! ' '''Necro: Shocker has actually defeated Spiderman in hand to hand combat in inclosed spaces multiple times, and compared to other spider man villians like Venom and green goblin, shocker has a rather decent win loss record. ' '''Mercer: Hell, shocker one shot the Punisher! Necro: Now for shocker's most iconic weapon. The shocker's vibration gauntlets can fire a concentrated blast of air that vibrates a specific frequancy. Tha best thing about them is that he can hit an opponent from thousands for yards away with them. ''' '''Mercer: Shocker can shatter massive concreate pillars one and a half foot thick pillar with a single blast. Necro: To cause this much damage, shocker must have exerted over eight hundred thousand pounds of fource per square inch, Or four hundred tons of force!(Fourty tons of TNT) Mercer: His gauntlets also have an electrical setting, meaning he can fire electricity at his foes. Necro: Now onto the shocker's suit. The shocker's suit is renforced so that the recoil of his gauntlets, and It also has it's own vibration generaters inside of it, and shocker uses them for sheilding himself, or surviving the marvel zombies event. No joke. Shocker survived the marvel zombie's event. You know, the same one that climed the lives of thor, hulk and spider man. ''' '''Mercer: Shocker managed to react to a point blank sniper rifle shot, and he is also immune tosneak attacks as he blocked an attack from spider man, who had snuck up behind him. Shocker also makes it a point not to hold onto grudges, and once the shocker was crushed by a massive vehicle.(He also has the shocker mobile.It's an all terrain vehicle. thats all we know about it.) Necro: So, with a supersonic reaction speed and pre evasion, how is this guy considered a joke? Mercer: Shocker is very arrogant, but he has confidance problems, and is very reliante on his suit and gauntlets. ''' '''Necro: But over all, the shocker is a very powerful villian, and he deserveres his place as one of spider man's greatest foes. Shocker: My reputaion! Look at me-- I wear a quilt! 'Killer Moth' Necro: Dury Walker is the Killer Moth. Mercer: The self-cliamed anti-batman, Moth was originaly a prisoner known only by his number, 234026. Necro: After reading a newspaper article about batman, he became obsesed, and after escaping prision, he built a moth cave, from just a few pictuers of the batcave.(Almost impressive for a D-list villian.) Mercer: Killer Moth has a rather impressive physique. He can beat non vigilantes to a pulp with ease, Fight both batman and robin for a short period of time, and he can chew through bat wire! That stuff can hold up entire trucks!(Roughly three and a half tons). Necro: Killer moth has shown himself to be equal to batman in terms of lifting strength, meaning he can lift one thousand pounds! Thats half a ton! Mercer: Killer Moth has tanked a gunshot to the head that was ment to kill him, and he can tank hits from the likes of batman and robin and get up and keep fighting. Necro: But all of that pales in comparison to when Killer moth survived a one thousand foot fall into the gotham harbor. Mercer: But you can't be a batman clone with out a massive arsenal. Killer moth weild two pistols of an unknown caliber. Necro: Killer Moth weilds his Iconic Cocoon gun, a pistol that allows killer moth to web up his foes just like spider man! Mercer: Killer moth's helment is a three in one deal. Necro: The Helment provides protection, It's anttena can pick up radio waves, and it's eyes can see in infa-red, making stealth useless against this guy. Mercer: Next up are killer moth's wings. They allow him to fly. That's it. No defensive use like batman's cape. Necro: Moth also weilds an electrical whip that gives massive shocks to it's target if it hits them. Mercer: Killer Moth also weilds dual air pistols that are strong enough to blast people, bullets,rubble and almost anything else away. Necro: But Killer Moth's most prized posessicion is the...Moth Mobile. Mercer: Nope! That's it! I quit! Necro: Aw, come on mercer... It's only episode four. Mercer: All right, fine. Anyway, the moth mobile is killer moth's customised car, with most of the bells and whisles of the batmobile. Macheine guns and radar senses and stuff like that. And once, in a car fight with batman, killer moth acutually won! Necro: Killer Moth Is considered a joke for multiple reasons. First of all he is very arrogant,and his track record is just plain awful. He has one a single fight in his time a criminal. He is not taken sireiously, and He lost to Batgirl on her first day on the job. Mercer: Overall killer moth is, or trys to be batman's greatest foe. Killer Moth: I'll Kill You All! 'Set' Necromercer: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' d93lpmn-f1172b6a-667e-4669-a67c-12d3047e8d54.png ' 'Fight' ' The New York Bank 2:17pm' The Bank Alarms were blaring loudly. Red lights flashed inside the bank. An orange gloved hand emerged from the bank vault, soon to be followed by a head and torso. It was The Killer Moth! "Ah, shit." Herman Schultz, the Shocker Thought from the top of the building opposite to the bank. "I was gonna rob that bank. Looks like someone beat me to it." Shocker thought, just before he realized he could get the cash with out getting spider man on his ass. "I'll just take the money from the theif! Who knows? I might be able to get him to join the six," Herman thought as he lept down from the building. What he saw who had robbed the bank, Herman was underwhelmed. 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies